1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to sorting apparatuses and, more particularly, to an apparatus for sorting objects, such as capsules, as having an accepted or rejected quality or status, and an associated method.
2. Description of Related Art
Popular smoking articles, such as cigarettes, have a substantially cylindrical rod shaped structure and include a charge, roll or column of smokable material such as shredded tobacco (e.g., in cut filler form) surrounded by a paper wrapper thereby forming a so-called “smokable rod” or “tobacco rod.” Normally, a cigarette has a cylindrical filter element aligned in an end-to-end relationship with the tobacco rod. Typically, a filter element comprises cellulose acetate tow plasticized using triacetin, and the tow is circumscribed by a paper material known as “plug wrap.” A cigarette can incorporate a filter element having multiple segments, and one of those segments can comprise activated charcoal particles. Typically, the filter element is attached to one end of the tobacco rod using a circumscribing wrapping material known as “tipping paper.” It also has become desirable to perforate the tipping material and plug wrap, in order to provide dilution of drawn mainstream smoke with ambient air. Descriptions of cigarettes and the various components thereof are set forth Tobacco Production, Chemistry and Technology, Davis et al. (Eds.) (1999). A cigarette is employed by a smoker by lighting one end thereof and burning the tobacco rod. The smoker then receives mainstream smoke into his/her mouth by drawing on the opposite end (e.g., the filter end) of the cigarette.
The sensory attributes of cigarette smoke can be enhanced by applying additives to tobacco and/or by otherwise incorporating flavoring materials into various components of a cigarette. See, Leffingwell et al., Tobacco Flavoring for Smoking Products, R.J. Reynolds Tobacco Company (1972). For example, one type of tobacco flavoring additive is menthol. See, Borschke, Rec. Adv. Tob. Sci., 19, p. 47-70, 1993. Various proposed methods for modifying the sensory attributes of cigarettes have involved suggestion that filter elements may be used as vehicles for adding flavor to the mainstream smoke of those cigarettes. U.S. Pat. No. 6,761,174 to Jupe et al. proposes the placement of adsorbent and flavor-releasing materials in a cigarette filter. U.S. Pat. No. 6,584,979 to Xue et al. proposes the placement of fibers containing small particle size adsorbents/absorbents in the filter. U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,486 to Dube et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,905 to Green, Jr. et al. propose the placement of a flavor-containing pellet in a cigarette filter. Other representative types of cigarette filters incorporating flavoring agents are set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,335 to Tiggelbeck et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,098 to Owens, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,671 to Byrne; U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,391 to Woods et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,829 to Thesing et al.
In some instances, cigarettes include a hollow object positioned in their filter element, and the contents of that object is released into the filter element upon rupture of the object in the attempt to alter the nature or character of the mainstream smoke passing through the filter element. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,339,558 to Waterbury; U.S. Pat. No. 3,366,121 to Carty; U.S. Pat. No. 3,390,686 to Irby, Jr. et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,428,049 to Leake; U.S. Pat. No. 3,547,130 to Harlow et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,575,1809 to Carty; U.S. Pat. No. 3,602,231 to Dock; U.S. Pat. No. 3,625,228 to Dock; U.S. Pat. No. 3,635,226 to Horsewell et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,685,521 to Dock; U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,914 to Brooks et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,773 to Walker; U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,144 to Tateno et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,115,085 to Deal; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,578,298 to Karles et al.; US Pat. Application Pub. Nos. 2004/0261807 to Dube et al; US Pat. Application Pub. Nos. 2007/0095357 to Besso et al.; 2007/0012327 to Karles et al.; 2006/0144412 to Mishra et al.; and 2006/0112964 to Jupe et al.; and PCT WO 03/009711 to Kim and WO 2007/060543 to Besso et al. Some cigarettes may also have a capsule positioned in the filter element, and the contents of that capsule reportedly released into the filter element upon rupture of the capsule in order to deodorize the filter element after the cigarette is extinguished. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,631,722 to MacAdam et al.
Commercially marketed “Rivage” brand cigarettes have included a filter possessing a cylindrical plastic container containing water or a liquid flavor solution. Cigarettes representative of the “Rivage” brand cigarettes are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,056 to Tamaoki et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,331,981 to Tamaoki et al., both of which are assigned to Japan Tobacco, Inc. The cylindrical casing within the filter reportedly may be deformed upon the application of external force, and a thin wall portion of the casing is consequently broken so as to permit release of the liquid within the casing into an adjacent portion of that filter.
Some smokers might desire a cigarette that is capable of providing, in some instances, selectively, a variety of different flavors, depending upon the smoker's immediate desire. The flavor of such a cigarette might be selected based on the smoker's desire for a particular flavor at that time, or a desire to change flavors during the smoking experience. For example, changing flavors during the smoking experience may enable a smoker to end the cigarette with a breath freshening flavor, such as menthol or spearmint. Some smokers might also desire a cigarette that is capable of releasing a deodorizing agent upon completion of a smoking experience. Such agents may be used to ensure that the remaining portion of a smoked cigarette yields a pleasant aroma after the smoker has finished smoking that cigarette. Some smokers might desire a cigarette that is capable of moistening, cooling, or otherwise modifying the nature or character of the mainstream smoke generated by that cigarette. In this regard, objects may be incorporated within the filter so as to provide such features.
Types of objects, beads, capsules and capsule components that can be employed for the production of filter rods using the foregoing filter rod manufacturing techniques and equipment are of the type set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,685,521 to Dock; U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,914 to Brooks et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,144 to Tateno et al.; US Pat. Appl. Pub. No. 2003/0098033 to MacAdam et al.; and 2004/0261807 to Dube et al.; and PCT Application Pub. No. WO 03/009711 to Kim; which are incorporated herein by reference. Tobacco products can incorporate those types of components set forth in US Patent Publication Nos. 2006/0272663 to Dube et al., 2006/01330961 to Luan et al., 2006/0144412 to Mishra et al.; 2007/0012327 to Karles et al.; 2007/0068540 to Thomas et al.; and 2008/0029110 to Dube et al.; PCT WO 2006/136197; PCT WO 2006/136199; PCT WO 2007/010407 PCT WO 2007/060543 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,115,085 to Deal; and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/760,983 to Stokes et al. and Ser. No. 12/775,892 to Carpenter et al., as well as within filtered cigarettes that have been marketed under the tradenames “Camel Lights with Menthol Boost” and “Camel Crush” by R. J. Reynolds Tobacco Company. Exemplary pelletized carrier materials and flavor packages are of the type employed in cigarettes that have been marketed commercially in the USA. For example, flavor-carrying pellets have been incorporated into cigarette filters employed on Camel brand cigarettes under the tradenames Mandalay Lime, Mandarin Mint, Breach Breezer, Back Ally Blend, Snakeyes Scotch, Izmir Stinger, Kauai Kolada, Midnight Madness, Aegean Spice, Screwdriver Slots, Twist, Twista Lime, Dark Mint and Blackjack Gin; Kool brand cigarettes under the tradenames Flow and Groove; and Salem brand cigarettes under the tradename Deep Freeze; all of which have been marketed by R. J. Reynolds Tobacco Company.
Further, tobacco may be enjoyed in a so-called “smokeless” form. Particularly popular smokeless tobacco products are employed by inserting some form of processed tobacco or tobacco-containing formulation into the mouth of the user. Various types of smokeless tobacco products are set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 1,376,586 to Schwartz; U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,756 to Pittman et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,993 to Sensabaugh, Jr. et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,269 to Story et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,907 to Townsend; U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,352 to Sprinkle, III et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,387,416 to White et al.; and Des. 335,934 to Howard; U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2005/0244521 to Strickland et al. and 2006/0162732 to Winn et al.; U.S. Pat. Pub. Nos. 2006/0191548 to Strickland et al., 2007/0261707 to Winterson et al.; 2007/0062549 to Holton, Jr. et al.; 2007/0186941 to Holton, Jr. et al.; 2008/0166395 to Roush; and PCT Pub. Nos. WO 04/095959 to Arnarp et al.; WO 05/063060 to Atchley et al.; WO 06/004480 to Engstrom; WO 05/041699 to Quinter et al.; and WO 07/138,484 to Wrenn et al.; each of which is incorporated herein by reference. One type of smokeless tobacco product is referred to as “snuff.” Snuff typically is formulated in “moist” or “dry” forms.
Representative smokeless tobacco products have been marketed under the trade names Oliver Twist by House of Oliver Twist A/S; Copenhagen, Skoal, SkoalDry, Rooster, Red Seal, Husky, and Revel by U.S. Smokeless Tobacco Co.; “taboka” by Philip Morris USA; and Levi Garrett, Peachy, Taylor's Pride, Kodiak, Hawken Wintergreen, Grizzly, Dental, Kentucky King, Mammoth Cave by Conwood Sales Co., L.P., Interval by Brown & Williamson Tobacco Corp., and Ariva and Stonewall by Star Scientific, Inc.
Representative types of snuff products, commonly referred to as “snus,” are manufactured in Europe, particularly in Sweden, by or through companies such as Swedish Match A B, Fiedler & Lundgren A B, Gustavus A B, Skandinavisk Tobakskompagni A/S and Rocker Production AB. Snus products available in the U.S.A. are marketed under the trade names Camel Snus Frost, Camel Snus Original and Camel Snus Spice by R. J. Reynolds Tobacco Company.
Snus products, such as Camel Snus Original, are commonly supplied in small teabag-like pouches. The pouches are typically a nonwoven fleece material, and contain about 0.4 to 1.5 grams of pasteurized tobacco. These products typically remain in a user's mouth for about 10-30 minutes. Unlike certain other smokeless tobacco products, snus products do not require expectoration by the user.
Again, some users might desire a smokeless tobacco product that is capable of providing, in some instances, selectively, a variety of different flavors, depending upon the user's immediate desire. The flavor of such a smokeless tobacco product might be selected based on the user's desire for a particular flavor at that time, or a desire to change flavors during use. For example, changing flavors during use may enable a user to end the experience with a breath freshening flavor, such as menthol or spearmint. Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide a smokeless tobacco product that is capable of providing distinctive, different pleasurable sensory experiences, for a user. Some users might also desire a smokeless tobacco product that is capable of modifying the nature or character of the by-product generated by that smokeless tobacco product. In this regard, sensory-modifying objects may be incorporated within the smokeless tobacco product so as to provide such features.
However, the quality of a sensory-modifying object incorporated within a filter element or smokeless tobacco product may affect the manufacturing process and/or the user's experience. For example, objects that are misshapen may not efficiently flow through or be processed by a manufacturing system, thereby slowing or halting the manufacturing process for the end product. In some instances, such objects may be intended to include a liquid payload contained therein. However, in a batch of such objects, some of those objects may be of unacceptable quality for manufacturing and/or the end product, or may be otherwise defective and, in such instances, may thus undesirably affect the manufacturing process and/or the end products produced thereby if allowed into the process. For example, partially or entirely empty objects (i.e., those objects without the specified liquid payload) and/or deformed objects may negatively affect and interfere with the efficiency of the manufacturing process, for example, by interacting in a non-optimum manner with the object delivery provisions or by producing a defective end product. Further, end products incorporating such non-standard objects may negatively affect the user's experience with the cigarette or smokeless tobacco product.
As such, it would be desirable to provide an apparatus and associated method capable of batch sorting such objects into two categories: those having an acceptable quality or status and those having a rejected quality or status (i.e., unsuitable for a manufacturing process and/or unsuitable for incorporation into an end product). Further, such an apparatus and method should desirably be able to efficiently, consistently, and timely evaluate/sort such objects into the respective category. In some instances, the apparatus and method may provide redundant measures to more efficiently separate such objects into the acceptable and rejected categories by reducing the amount of such objects being designated with a rejected status.